


Obscure

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Mentions of Infant Death, Minor Character Death, Other, Paranormal elements in play, Partly an intro fic, You Have Been Warned, cliFFHANGER ALERT, platonic relationship between two OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eventful night for a pair of youngsters whose graves are located in a forest in one of the Nine Realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscure

**Author's Note:**

> Now featuring 2 new characters, triplet siblings of Aradis. The story will explain a bit on why 2 peculiar little guardians were mentioned in "The Forest", Aradis' introductory Fic.
> 
> Part of a huge world-building series for "My Universe" (working title). The identity of "the creature" will be explained in another story (or rather, essay-like story from one of my many OCs who in particular likes breaking fourth walls).
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcomed here. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Edit: I might want to rewrite this fic, because the backstory has changed quite significantly. I might also consider deleting it, or making it one way the story could have gone.

Astrid Ragna Lokisdottir.

The name carved upon her tombstone, as she herself caught a glimpse of when she walked around the area where her mother had buried her and her brother. She came closer to it, her fingers reaching forward to brush against the cold stone. They were just little babies...and there was nothing anyone could really do to stop their passing altogether. It was only a matter of time no matter how much they did to try and keep them alive. It was only a miracle that their sister, shy of 20 mins from her and 30 mins of their brother, had made it thus far. 

And their mother still gave them a name, even though their lives were near to fleeting at the time. She saw her brother leaning against his tombstone, playing with his seidr that always appeared as if it were the brightest lightning in a thunderstorm. If anyone could see them, they had strangely took to appear as a pair of 5 year olds, dressed in the simplest of children's clothes.

The same age as their sister as of now.

Just that other than black, white and grey, there were no other colors to be seen upon them. Her shoulder-length straight, white hair fell around her face neatly, grey eyes looking around this forested place they called home. Her brother's grey eyes, laced with boredom, focused on his white-coloured seidr that glowing grey at the edges that came from his fingertips. His bouncy, wavy unkempt hair was blown by the slight breeze that went through the forest, his lone white streak of hair mixing up with the rest of his faded black hair.

She knew that anyone alive had prayed for the best, done the best they could and loved them. Her brother, as she slowly learnt his given name to be Agnarr Soren Lokison, however had his reservations for that. He kept ranting that there could have been a way to keep all three of them alive, instead of accepting that all three may not make it. The only exception that Astrid is concerned of is that he is happy for their sister to be alive, at least.

As Astrid sat on her tombstone watching the night sky, Agnarr sat at his tombstone, deep in thought as to why his sister seems to have a strangely upbeat attitude. "It's as if one moment she's all down and quiet and the next she's full of out-of-the-blue happiness." he thought. He stopped playing with his seidr, and took a glance of his younger sister, hair billowing gently from the breeze. He was happy that at least one of them is alive, just like Astrid, but he felt that deep down in his (probably) non-existent heart that someone probably just wanted to wish them ill, since they were children of a fallen prince who had committed genocide on two realms.

Just then, he heard a rustle of bushes behind him, as the breeze began to die down. He turned back, trying to see if he could identify anything hiding within the bushes. He didn't want anyone to disturb their resting place, after all. He squinted his eyes, hoping he could find out the source of the noise. He found nothing, but his worries were renewed when another rustle was heard from the side.

Which was near his sister.

He stood up and scrambled over to his sister, putting a hand over her mouth. "Mmmphhmpphh!" Astrid struggled. "Sis, keep quiet and still." Agnarr told her, looking into the direction of the noise. His grip over her mouth loosened, and Astrid pushed it away. "What is it?" she questioned in an annoyed but hushed tone. 

"You had me at that moment. I thought someone crept up behind me...what are you looking at?" Astrid half-joked, before a growing concern hit her when she saw Agnarr looking agitated, glaring into the bushes near to her tombstone. She turned to look at the bushes, hoping she could see what Agnarr was seeing. "Someone or something seems to be paying attention to us..." A look of worry washed over Agnarr's pale face, as he tried to hear any small, insignificant sounds that might show that the possible intruder was an animal or a person. "And it moved position, without making any noise along the way, it seems." Agnarr continued, before another rustle was heard in the vegetation in front of their tombstones.

Astrid jumped when she heard the noise, as the breeze previously blowing through had died down, leading her to realize that the noise was definitely from a living being. "Hee hee hee..." the giggles of a young girl was heard somewhere in front of their tombstones. "I don't recall seeing any girl passing by." Agnarr looked at Astrid with a startled look on both their faces. Both ghosts turned to the front of their tombstones, their grey eyes staring at a set of hungry-looking luminous cyan eyes with slit pupils staring right at them.

They have heard of a creature, who was neither absent nor present in the living world, terrorizing any overnight campers in the forest they were in. Once in a while, they hear traveller's tales of the creature tearing up graves, and taking away the resting body lying within. But, this creature was never told or seen to ever set foot in this part of the forest, nearer to a clearing. It was only heard to roam in the deeper parts of the forest.

And right now, it was staring right at both young ghosts, as it made a deep-throated grumble, its hungry eyes soon darting to the tombstone they sat upon. Agnarr got off the tombstone, with Astrid following suit. "Stay away from here!" Agnarr shouted at the creature, standing up straight and as tall as he could go for a surprisingly tall 5-year-old boy. He shielded his sister, who was also nearly as tall as him, going between the creature and his sister.

The creature stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. It was humanoid in shape, but it was made up of different body parts. It had a bat's wing on its left and a bird's wing on its right, coming out from its back. It had a right horse leg and a left lizard's leg. A tiger's paw was what made up its right hand and an eagle's talons for a left hand. From its head grew out a goat's horn and a spiraled antler of an antelope. All parts were in differing, sometimes clashing, dark colours, which could make one dizzy if they looked at it non-stop from top to bottom. Its eyes, one slit pupil bigger than the other, were looking upon the tombstone. Its snake tail, with a small tuft of fur at the end, swished side to side as the creature sauntered out. It bared its teeth, a feral look stuck upon its face, as it grumbled again once more.

White lightning soon encircled Agnarr as he realized that this creature was bound to tearing up their resting place. A cold blast of wind went around Astrid, as snowflakes started flurrying around her. As the creature let out a howl and made a dash for their graves, Agnarr struck a controlled blow, managing to wound the creature on the left side of its face. The faint smell of burnt flesh filled the air, as the creature backed off a bit, before holding its face and giving out what seems to be a pain-filled scream. It then took away its talon-hand before staring at them with an indescribable rage. 

It then lunged at them, knowing full well it should be able to take out two young lost souls that were just novices in their seidr. Agnarr was at a loss of what to do exactly, as he was just reeling back from the extent of using so much seidr at this age. Astrid was scared deep down inside, that her snow flurries had disappeared, and now a sheet of ice was starting to cover the lush green grass. They could only stand and watch the creature make its move on them.

Just then, a blast of purple went through the creature's chest. The creature dropped down onto the icy ground right in front of them, before it looked upon its pierced, bloody chest and with a pained expression on its face, finally went limp. The terrified duo, hugging each other, looked around surprised, wondering who or what saved them.

In the distance, a white-haired individual lowers his handheld plasma energy weapon, shaped as a crossbow, his luminous cyan eyes with slit pupils eyeing them closely from his hiding place. His pale skin obscured by the shadows that the trees in the forest cast, he moved stealthily to get a glimpse of the dead creature. "That's the last one of those savages." he mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't expect that, now did you? The stranger will have his own introductory fic soon...
> 
> Both "ghosts" are really 5 years old, which makes the year 2021. The triplets were born on the coldest winter in December in 2015. These two died in Februrary 2016. Meanwhile, both minor characters ("stranger" and "the creature")are thousands of years old. However, "stranger" looks like a young man around 20 years old in 2021.
> 
> P.S. the ghosts are Thorki children too, just like Aradis in "The Forest". Same for them; they only know Loki, but they don't know Thor is their father, not their uncle.


End file.
